Welcome to the Family
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: SIDE STORY TO FOREVER NEVER. It's only the telling of the time Sasuke was away.
1. Welcome to the Family

_Welcome to the Family_

By: Itachi Silverwolf

"You are one of thirty-one children so don't think that you'll be waited upon. This place doesn't work that way." A forlorn child stands clasping his hands together while listening to the woman. He wasn't sure of what she meant by being waited upon, but none of that actually mattered.

The eight year old is unsure of those around. All of the other children in the home are silent with _broken_ eyes. Sasuke looks away. Other children disappear down a set of stairs. Was this all that would happen? Raven hair falls forward as Sasuke stares at his feet. "Mother, brother, someone help me!"

"Stop that whining **now**. If you don't I'll have it stopped for you. Like the rest." Like the rest? What did she mean? Another child steps across the hall. Onyx eyes go **wide **as he notices the scars. Was that why none of them spoke? Sasuke has thoughts of falling to the floor in a real tantrum. What did this woman want? First, he was _stole_ from home; now, he stood in confusion as to where he was. There's the yank of his arm as he doesn't move with the adult beside him. "You aren't even important until you're adopted here, do you understand me?"

More tears follow the words heard. A slap connects against skin redding a small cheek. Squalling begins. "Shut up!" The crying continues. The woman huffs loudly and pulls Sasuke behind her. "You won't shut up, fine." A door opens as the boy is shoved inside. Sasuke hears a key lock the door. The crying continues, but now it isn't heard.

Sasuke stands as he hears the door open. The male in the doorway grins a moment before pulling the child from the closet. "Silence is all that will be tolerated." A hand forces Sasuke to stare upward towards the speaking male. Pulling away some Sasuke feels the grasp tighen. Eyes close as tears slide down cheeks. "None of that now or I will put you back where you were. Do you want that?"

Once again Sasuke tries to pull away. There's a small cry as the child feels the adult tighten his grasp once again."Be still, I'd hate to ruin that pretty face." Onyx eyes looks away. "Look at me boy." Sasuke closes his eyes tightly. In response to the action the child feels a finger placed under his eye. "Maybe I could just pop them out."

Sasuke pulls away despite the pain he feels. The child turns only to be snatched off his feet and shoved back into the closet. "You can come out when you're prepared to behave." A corner soon becomes a refuge. Though crying Sasuke can hear someone speaking. It didn't sound like either of the pair he'd heard before.

As his eyes adjust to the darkness of the closet he can see small mark along a wall. Fingers runs across them. Fear takes over as the child realizes they are markers counting the number of days spent in the small _cell_. In panic Sasuke begins to pound along the wall. The child continues even after hearing someone yell for him to stop. The door opens only for someone to snatch Sasuke from his feet. The eight year old dangles like toy as someone yells in anger. Screams are heard as Sasuke feel himself fall to the floor. Whatever damage done would remain as the door is locked again.

_Is this my fate? Is this why I was taken from my home?_

_What about what I want? What about the family I had?_

_Don't I get them back?_

_I don't want this._

_I want my **home**. My family! My life! Not this._

_Through tears I watched my mother call for me. _

_I saw someone else take my brother._

_Those people didn't want me. _

_These people don't really want me either. _

_Not the way someone wants a child._

**_A/N: Now that you've read the crap I write you can tell why I might just quit posting. Oh yeah, while I'm sharing... THAT'S MINE... LEAVE IT ALONE!_**


	2. One of Many

One of Many

By: Itachi Silverwolf

The other children are gathred in lines as Sasuke is finally released from the closet. The eight year old isconfused. A woman looks at him. "Get in line. If you don't you won't eat." Sasuke looks at the pair of lines a moment before he moves to join one.

After a moment the boy tries speaking to the child in front of him. The reply Sasuke recieves is a shake of the head. Sasuke treis to talk to the child again. He recieves a slap to the back of his head. "Silence."

Sasuke winces a moment. He decides against speaking again when he realizes he's still being watches. There's a comment heard about teaching him to be silent. A wave of a hand comes from another adult.

"You can't teach them not to speak you just have to _silence_ them." Sasuke looks towards the group serving as they place a dish of food on a tray. Sasuke does not seen impressed with their idea of breakfast. Though as hungry as the child is he remains silent.

Still clueless on what is meant by _silencing_a person Sasuke listens to the conversation. "If you can stop being a pain you might have a bed tonight." There's a huff and a comment about Sasuke not being _**their**_ child yet.

There isn't any comment from Sasuke until the other children begin to steal off his tray. The eight year old ends up with a carton of milk and an apple by the time he ends up at the table. Hungry and realizing that they all steal from each other Sasuke snatches from another tray. Though the child shoves the piece of toast into his mouth swiftly another child punches him for taking it.


End file.
